starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Тви'леки
Тви'леки ( ) — разумная раса всеядных гуманоидов, зародившаяся на планете Рилот. Её представители предпочитали питаться грибами, плесенью и мясом рикритов. Отличительными особенностями тви'леков являются разноцветная кожа и парные отростки на голове, имеющие форму щупалец. Отростки называются «лекку». У тви'леков достаточно стандартное строение органов речи, что позволяло им обучаться большинству инопланетных языков, однако они предпочитали тви'лекский язык, использующий кроме речи небольшие движения лекку. Красота тви'лекских женщин была известна по всей Галактике, и из-за этого их часто продавали в рабство, делая танцовщицами или символом положения в обществе. Рабыни-тви'лечки, в частности, имелись у Джаббы Десилиджика Тиуре. Биология и внешний вид thumb|left|[[Цвет|Синекожая тви'лечка|200px]] Две наиболее заметные особенности тви'леков — широкий спектр окраски кожи и пара отростков на голове. Отростки, также называемые «лекку» или «тчун-тчин», начинаются от затылка и содержат часть мозга тви'леков. Отростки выполняют различные функции в повседневной жизни тви'леков, в том числе накапливая жир и являясь эрогенными зонами. При разговоре на тви'лекском языке используются слова и небольшие движения лекку. Примечательно, что у новорождённых тви'леков не было лекку — вероятно, они отрастали по мере взросления. Лекку очень чувствительны, и их сильное сжатие настолько болезненно, что может легко лишить сознания почти любого тви'лека. Иногда повреждение отростков влечёт необратимое повреждение мозга тви'лека. Поврежденные лекку можно заменить протезом, как в случае с Рианной Сарен. Длинные или особым образом уложенные лекку считались символом положения, означая почтенность, влиятельность и богатство их владельца. Также лекку являлись аналогом фаллического символа , и обоими полами большие лекку рассматривались как определенно положительное качество. Отростки на голове являлись гордостью тви'леков, особенно при общении с другими расами. Название «тчун-тчин» в действительности относится к каждому лекку: «тчун» означает левый лекку, а «тчин» — правый. В обычных беседах тви'леки часто называли свои лекку «тчун» и «тчин». thumb|left|250px|Разнообразие цвета кожи тви'леков. Спектр возможного цвета кожи тви'леков весьма широк: зелёный, оранжевый, коричневый, жёлтый, синий, белый и фиолетовый — вот далеко не полный список цветов, которые были ещё и различных оттенков. Среди тви'леков очень редко встречаются представители с бирюзовым цветом кожи — тви'леки-рутианы. Менее редки тви'леки-летаны, имеющие красный цвет кожи, вызванный генетической мутацией. Некоторые тви'леки красили кожу, нанося на неё узор, как, например, танцовщица Аий Вида. Глаза тви'леков устроены не так, как у людей, и могут видеть в тепловом, рентгеновом и обычном режиме. Тви'лек может «менять режимы» своих глаз так, как ему этого хочется. Однако эти смены зрения вызывают болезненные ощущения, так что тви'леки предпочитают не менять режим зрения с обычного. Форма ушей тви'леков остается загадкой. Известны мужчины-тви'леки только с ушами, как у людей, а женщины только со «слуховыми конусами». Головные уборы, обычно демонстрировавшие статус тви'лека, иногда использовался для препятствия рабам изучать язык тви'леков, непонятный для других существ. Тви'лечки считались исключительно стройными и привлекательными, что делало их излюбленным объектом работорговли и индустрии развлечений. Например, знаменитый Вилмар Грарк крупно нажился на их продаже. Многие мужчины-тви'леки часто затачивали собственные зубы, однако истоки этой традиции неизвестны. Куат с Куата заметил, что «женщины-тви'леки настолько же изящны, насколько омерзительны их мужчины». Известно, что тви'леки биологически достаточно далеко отстоят от людей, поэтому браки между ними не могли иметь потомства.Республиканские коммандос: Приказ 66 Однако любовные отношения между представителями этих видов были достаточно часты. Общество и культура thumb|[[Алора, тви'лечка-летанка.]]thumb|left|Тви'лечка в традиционном платье. В культурном отношении раса тви'леков была столь же разнородна, как и человеческая, даже в пределах Рилота. Примером уникальной тви'лекской культуры может быть культура Тау'ип, использовавшая узелковое письмо из шерстяных кисточек с вплетёнными в них бусинами.Наследие Силы: Предательство Природное изящество и экзотическая красота тви'леков сделали их популярным товаром среди работорговцев. Многие тви'леки сами развивали торговлю рабами на своей планете. Для некоторых похищение и продажа детей казались отличным способом заработать, другие рассматривали рабство как способ уберечь детей от ухудшающейся природной среды Рилота. Многие тви'леки считали рабство эффективным способом распространения расы и сохранения культуры, поскольку других причин для межпланетных перелётов у них не было. Независимо от того, как сложилась подобная ситуация, многие тви'леки были рабами или артистами, становясь символом положения их хозяина. Особенно ценились женщины с редким цветом кожи: рутианки и летанки. Тви'леки, сбежавшие от рабовладельца, часто становились ворами, прибегая в этом ремесле к искусству обольщения. Хотя многие тви'леки вели жизнь торговцев или даже преступников, раса имела славные военные традиции. Именно воины-тви'леки использовали чир'даки, или «Семена смерти», звёздные истребители, соединившие в себе кокпит TIE-Fighterа c крыльями X-Wingа. Во время Войны за бакту тви'лекские воины помогали Веджу Антиллесу в борьбе с Исанн Айсард. Одежда тви'леков подбиралась в соответствии с полом. Мужчины-тви'леки часто носили длинные, свободные одежды, а женщины обычно надевали более узкие, обтягивающие платья. Религия Религиозные верования тви'леков в основном неизвестны, но, по крайней мере, один источник упоминает «Тви'лекскую богиню». Осталось невыясненным, означает ли это, что тви'леки поклонялись одной богине или почитали несколько богов, одним из которых является женщина-бог. Государство right|thumb|220px|[[Чам Синдулла, тви'лекский революционер]] Тви'лекское общество было разделено на кланы, каждому из которых принадлежал собственный город. Каждый город управлялся автономно пятью тви'леками — главами клана. Эти пятеро управляли кланом, пока один из них не умирал. В этом случае оставшиеся члены правительства уходили в пустыню дневной стороны планеты, предположительно обрекая себя на смерть. Их место занимало следующее поколение. Если новые правители не были готовы занять своё место, назначались наместники, которые осуществляли временное управление. Во времена Новой Республики ночная сторона Рилота была застроена наподобие Корусанта. Тви'лекские имена left|thumb|200px|Тви'лекский [[рыцарь-джедай Эйла Секура.]] Вместо того, чтобы различать собственное имя и фамилию, тви'леки объединяли их в одном имени. Отчество было двойным — по отцу и матери. Также в конце отчества добавлялось слово Тей(сын) или Лиа(дочь) в зависимости от пола. Если тви'лека изгоняли за какие-либо преступления, его имя разбивалось на несколько частей. Такое изменение считалось унизительным. В некоторых случаях тви'леки соединяли многочастные имена представителей других рас в единое имя, изменяя их звучание таким же образом, как и при объединении личного имени и названия клана. Например, тви'леки часто произносили имя Веджа Антиллеса как «Веджан'тайлес», что означает «убийца звезд» — если бы они использовали произношение основного языка, в результате получилось бы нечто отвратительное и оскорбительное на их языке. Примером настоящего тви'лекского имени может послужить «Инетр`идассен МаркЛайна лиа». В этом случае фамилия — «Идассен», личное имя — «Инетри», а отчество-<МаркЛайна лиа> однако последняя буква «и» личного имени была переставлена во вторую часть. Если имя использовалось за пределами Рилота, оно могло быть разделено на две части и использовалось без отчества, став «Инетри Идассен». Другим примером системы выбора имени может быть название расы: при разделении «тви'лек» может означать «twin lekku» (парные лекку). Нет никакого скрытого смысла в том, что эти принципы не соблюдались во времена заката Галактической Республики, когда даже выдающиеся лидеры тви'леков, вроде Ро Фенна, Пола Секуры и Марка Идассена предпочитали использовать свои личные имена даже в частных беседах на Рилоте. За кулисами thumb|250px|[[Кала'уун на Рилоте]] * Название «тви'леки» не было закреплено до 1987 года, когда оно появилось в «Star Wars: The Roleplaying , First edition». Слово не произносилось ни в одном из фильмов серии «Звёздные войны». Само слово «тви'лек», как предполагается, произошло от сочетания «twin lekku», то есть «пара лекку». * В игре «Star Wars: X-wing» тренировочная миссия происходила возле планеты «Тви'лек». По-видимому, это было ошибочное название Рилота. Появления * * «Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: В пустоту» * «Приключения Ланори Брок, дже'дайи-следопыта» * «Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: Шторм Силы» * «Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: Узник Богана» * «Tales of the Jedi: Knights of the Old Republic» * ''Tales of the Jedi'' audio drama * «Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising» * «Сказания о джедаях. Тёмные повелители ситхов 1: Ученики и наставники» * «Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith (audio)» * «Сказания о джедаях. Тёмные повелители ситхов 2: В поисках ситхов» * «Сказания о джедаях. Тёмные повелители ситхов 3: Падение на Тёмную сторону» * «Сказания о джедаях. Тёмные повелители ситхов 5: Тайны ситхов» * «Сказания о джедаях. Тёмные повелители ситхов 6: Штурм» * «Сказания о джедаях. Война ситхов 2: Битва за Корусант» * «Сказания о джедаях. Война ситхов 4: Истребление джедаев» * «Сказания о джедаях. Война ситхов 5: Брат на брата» * «Сказания о джедаях. Война ситхов 6: Тёмный повелитель» * «Сказания о джедаях: Искупление» * * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Посвящение» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 7: Точка воспламенения, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 8: Точка воспламенения, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Дни страха» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 21: Пелена ненависти, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Рыцари страдания» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 25: Вектор, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 32: Оправдание, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 33: Оправдание, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 34: Оправдание, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 42: Маски» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» * ''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Реван» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Кровь Империи» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Обманутые» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Опасный мир, Акт 1: Корусантское соглашение» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Роковой альянс» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic» * * * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Истребление» * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Затерянное племя ситхов 2: Спираль, часть 2» * «Странствующий рыцарь» * «Дарт Бэйн: Путь разрушения» * «Дарт Бэйн: Правило двух» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас» * * «Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван: Загадка «Предрассветного экспресса», часть 1» * * * «Песнь Орры» * * * «Совет джедаев: Боевые действия, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 1: Прелюдия к восстанию, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 2: Прелюдия к восстанию, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 3: Прелюдия к восстанию, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 4: Прелюдия к восстанию, часть 4» * «Дарт Мол: Диверсант» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 4» * * «Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель» * «Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children» * «Episode I Adventures 6: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker» * «Episode I Adventures 7: Capture Arawynne» * «Episode I Adventures 8: Trouble on Tatooine» * «Podracing Tales» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * ''Star Wars: Episode I — The Phantom Menace'' comic * «Эпизод I: Приключения: Энакин Скайуокер» * «Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½» * «Эпизод I: Приключения: Королева Амидала» * «Эпизод I: Приключения: Квай-Гон Джинн» * «Kinect Star Wars» * «Star Wars: Bounty Hunter» * «Джанго Фетт: Сезон открыт, часть 3» * «Джанго Фетт: Сезон открыт, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 8: Иноземец, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 12: Иноземец, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 14: Посланники на Маластар, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 16: Посланники на Маластар, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 17: Посланники на Маластар, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 18: Посланники на Маластар, часть 6» * « » * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Сумрак» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 28: Охота на Орру Синг, часть 1» * «Сердце пламени» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Тьма» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Гиперпространственная война Старка» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Деваронская версия» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Обряд посвящения» * «Планета-бродяга» * «Странствия джедая: Путь к правде» * «Jedi Quest 1» * «Jedi Quest 3» * «Jedi Quest 4» * «Star Wars: Jango Fett» * «Охотники за головами: Орра Синг» * * «Starfighter: Crossbones 1» * «Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra» * «Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter» * «Преддверие бури» * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * ''Star Wars: Episode II — Attack of the Clones'' comic * ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel * «Звёздные войны: Атака клонов» (детский роман) * «Star Wars: Battlefront II» * * «Twi'light Storm» * * «Звёздные войны. Республика 49: Жертва» * «Boba Fett: Maze of Deception» * «Боба Фетт: Загнанный» * * «Звёздные войны. Республика 50: Оборона Камино» * «Omega Squad: Targets» * * * «Star Wars: Battle for the Republic» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 54: Игра вслепую» * «Джедай: Эйла Секура» * «Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль» * «Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо» * «Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:7:02» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 61: Безысходность» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 63: Удар из тени» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Демонстрация Силы» * «CIS Shadowfeed Year's Start Fete Day Edition» * «Медстар I: Военные хирурги» * * «Медстар II: Джедай-целитель» * * Фильм «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» * «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» (роман) * «The Clone Wars 3» * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Гибельные верфи» * «The Clone Wars: Crash Course» * * * * «Войны клонов: Головоломка» * * «Войны клонов: Соседи» * * «Войны клонов. Гамбит: Невидимка» * * «Войны клонов: Алчность» * * «Войны клонов: Затишье» * * «Войны клонов: Баллада о Чаме Синдулле» * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes» * * * «The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation» * * * * * «Войны клонов: Охота на охотников, часть 1» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Мол: Смертный приговор, часть 2» * * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Республика 68: Доспехи» * * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Дредноуты Рендили» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: По следу» * «Звёздные войны: Одержимость, часть 1» * «Boba Fett: A New Threat» * «Boba Fett: Pursuit» * «Spy Girls» * «Ситизис» * * * «To the Vanishing Point» * «Лабиринт зла» * «Reversal of Fortune» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Осада Салукемая» * * «Республиканские коммандос: Приказ 66» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * ''Star Wars: Episode III — Revenge of the Sith'' comic * «The Eye» * «Имперские коммандос: 501-й» * * «Evil Eyes» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 78: Верность» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: В неизвестность» * «Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 1: Путь в никуда, часть 1» * «Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера» * «Звёздные войны: Кеноби» * «Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена: Параллели» * «Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 1» * «Evasive Action: Prey» * «Evasive Action: End Game» * «Flames of Rebellion» * «Tempest Feud» * «Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» * «Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней» * «Последний из джедаев: Миссия отчаяния» * * * * * «Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88» * «Хан Соло и все ловушки рая» * «Хан Соло и гамбит хаттов» * «Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive» * «Star Wars: Lethal Alliance» * «Jabba the Hutt: The Gaar Suppoon Hit» * «Jabba the Hutt: The Hunger of Princess Nampi» * «Jabba the Hutt: The Dynasty Trap» * «Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal» * * «A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale» * ''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip * * «Звезда Смерти» * «Star Wars: The Force Unleashed» * * * * «Star Wars Adventures: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya» * «Jedi's Honor» * «Star Wars: Empire at War» * «Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет» * «Fire Ring Race» * «Shinbone Showdown» * * * «The One That Got Away» * * «Преступный мир: Явинская вассилика» * * «Perfect Evil» * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 8: Дарклайтер, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 10: Короткая и счастливая жизнь Рунса Сьюэлла, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 12: Дарклайтер, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 4: Измена, часть 4» * «Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe» * «Scoundrel's Luck» * «Scavenger Hunt» * «The Game Chambers of Questal» * «Кладбище Альдераана» * «Миссия на Лианне» * «The Abduction» * * * * * * * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья ½» * * «A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale» * * «Звёздные войны. Империя 15: Дарклайтер, часть 4» * «Under a Black Sun» * * «Debts to Pay» * «Beyond the Rim» * «Rebel Force: Renegade» * * «Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo» * «Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley» * «The Rebel Thief» * «Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster» * * «Звёздные войны. Империя 19: Цель: Вейдер» * «Галактика страха: Планета чумы» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 23: Легко быть смелым в тихой гавани» * «Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array» * «Галактика страха: Машина ночных кошмаров» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 27: «Генерал» Скайуокер, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 31: Цена власти» * «Звёздные войны. Восстание 0: Перекрёсток» * «Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1» * «Галактика страха: Пауки-мозгоносцы» * «Галактика страха: Корабль судного дня» * «Галактика страха: Голод» * * * * * «Руины Дантуина» * * * «A New Beginning» * «Payback: The Tale of Dengar» * «Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader» * * * Тени Империи (комикс) * * «The Long Arm of the Hutt» * * * * * * * «Battle of the Bounty Hunters» * «And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale» * * «That's Entertainment: The Tale of Salacious Crumb» * «Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» (роман) * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» (детский роман) * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt» * «Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade» * «Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale» * «Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef» * «A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale» * «Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale» * «Tongue-tied: Bubo's Tale» * «A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale» * «Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale» * «Мара Джейд: Рукой Императора, часть 1» * «Мандалорский доспех» * «Корабль невольников» * «X-wing: Проныра-лидер» * «Star Wars 90: The Choice» * «Star Wars 94: Small Wars» * * «Star Wars: X-Wing—Rogue Squadron Special» * «Тени Империи: Эволюция» * «Gathering Shadows» * * * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Операция «Фантом»» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Поле битвы — Татуин» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: На службе Империи» * * * «Zorba the Hutt's Revenge» * * * * * «Тёмные силы: Агент повстанцев» * ''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' audio drama * * * «X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья» * «X-wing: Игра Веджа» * «X-wing: Капкан Крайтос» * «X-wing: Война за бакту» * * * * * «X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья» * «X-wing: Железный кулак» * «X-wing: Ставка Соло» * «Hutt and Seek» * * * * * «The Last Command (comics)» * «Hard Currency» * «Академия джедаев: В поисках Силы» * «Дети джедаев» * «Firestorm» * «Сумрачная планета» * «Хрустальная звезда» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy» * «Звёздные войны: Союз» * «Мечом и бичом» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Крепость Вейдера» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Осколки Альдераана» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Альянс за разнообразие» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Иллюзия роскоши» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Награда за джедаев» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Чума императора» * «Star Wars: Chewbacca» * «Звёздные войны. Вторжение 2: Беженцы, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Вторжение 4: Беженцы, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Вторжение 5: Беженцы, часть 5» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив I: Натиск» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив II: Руины» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Точка равновесия» * «Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы I: Завоевание» * «Эмиссар пустоты» * «Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы II: Возрождение» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Звезда за звездой» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Путь судьбы» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Илезия» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы III: Объединение» * «Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший» * «Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева» * «Тёмный улей III: Роевая война» * «Star Wars: Legacy: Broken» * «Наследие Силы: Предательство» * «Наследие Силы: Буря» * «Наследие Силы: Изгнание» * «Наследие Силы: Жертва» * «Наследие Силы: Преисподняя» * «Наследие Силы: Ярость» * «Наследие Силы: Непобедимый» * «Поперечное течение» * «Тысячелетний сокол» * «Судьба джедаев: Изгнание» * «Судьба джедаев: Знамение» * «Судьба джедаев: Бездна» * «Судьба джедаев: Ответный удар» * «Судьба джедаев: Союзники» * «Судьба джедаев: Приговор» * «Судьба джедаев: Восхождение» * «Судьба джедаев: Апокалипсис» * * «Испытание» * «Star Wars: Legacy: Broken» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Проблемы доверия» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Призраки» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Когти Дракона» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 22: Ярость Дракона» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Тайный Храм» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 27: В Ядро Галактики» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Вектор» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Грозы» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 38: Татуин, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 39: Татуин, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 43: Монстр, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 44: Монстр, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 48: Крайности, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Война, часть 1» }} Неканоничные появления * * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» * «Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace» * * * * «Kowakian Monkey-Lizard» * * * * * * «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» * * «Star Wars: Rebellion» * * * «The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition» * «Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back» * «Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi» * * «LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace» * «LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars» }} Источники * «A Guide to the Star Wars Universe» * «Справочник по «Звёздным войнам»» * «Star Wars Campaign Pack» * «Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin» * «Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi» * «Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters» * «Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One» * ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition * «Star Wars Gamemaster Screen» * «Wanted by Cracken» * «Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook» * «Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim» * «Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three» * «Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine» * «The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook» * «Хан Соло и справочник по Корпоративному сектору» * ''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * ''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition * «Cracken's Rebel Operatives» * ''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * «Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations» * «The Star Wars Planets Collection» * «Star Wars Technical Journal» * ''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition * * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * «Heroes & Rogues» * «Galladinium's Fantastic Technology» * «Alien Encounters» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised» * «Справочник по «Теням Империи»» * * «Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide» * «Wretched Hives of Scum & Villainy» * «Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear» * «Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Star Wars: Behind the Magic» * «Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book)» * ''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line * «Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Star Wars: Power of the Jedi» * «Руководство по «Живой Силе»» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * «Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive» * * «Полная антология рас» * «Rebel Storm» * * * «From Pencil to Pixel: The Art of Star Wars Galaxies» * «Руководство по персонажам» * «Order 66: Destroy All Jedi» * «Преступный мир: плеяда подонков и злодеев» * «Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide» * * * * * «The Resistance Within» * «Price of Business» * «TopWorld» * «MidWorld» * «UnderWorld» * «Head in the Clouds» * «Clouded Paths» * «Into the Storm Clouds» * «A Mon Alone» * «Справочник по «Новому Ордену джедаев»» * * «Корусант и Центральные Миры» * «Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide» * * * «Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous» * «Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе» * * * * * «Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook» * «Справочник по негодяям и злодеям» * «Руководство по «Рыцарям Старой Республики»» * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji» * «Руководство по эпохе Восстания» * «Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам» * «Руководство для постигающих Силу» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Star Wars Art: Visions» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Художественное творчество и создание Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны» * * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * * «Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя» * ''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire'' Beginner Game * * * * * * * * * * * «Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»» * * * * * * * * * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * * * «Звёздные войны: Войны ситхов» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Fly Casual» * «Star Wars: Force and Destiny Core Rulebook» * * * * * * * * }} Примечания и сноски Внешние ссылки * Категория:Порабощённые расы Категория:Разумные млекопитающие Категория:Тви'леки Категория:Расы (Т) Категория:Разумные расы